Mermorias de un cazador
by Ger C
Summary: Todo heroe tiene un comienzo , todo heroe tiene caidas todo heroe sufre para llegar hasta el triunfo.A lo largo de esta historia se daran cuanta de como nuestra heroina Samus Aran comenzó con su carrera, y como sobrevivio los años más dificiles de su vida
1. Chapter 1

Memorias de un cazador.

Capitulo 1.- Entrenamiento para principiantes

Se escuchan disparos y maniquíes cayendo por todas partes, hasta que de repente se encienden las luces y se escucha una voz que dice:

-Eso es todo por hoy Aran mañana seguirás jugando a las barbies.

¿Irónico? Así es todos lo días, me despierto, me baño, paso a la maldita barra de buffet del desayuno después voy a clases y en la tarde; salgo otra vez a la maldita barra y voy a comer y casi ya al finalizar el día voy al simulador a entrenar un poco. ¿Estupido? Si y es lo que he hecho desde que tengo memoria, o la que recuerdo, justo cuando tenía 9 años de edad; les seré sincera no recuerdo siquiera si tuve padres, solo recuerdo que mi tío "El gran director de armamento" me dijo que me las tendría que arreglar por mi sola y el solo me iba a apoyar con los gastos de la academia y solo de mi dependería seguir adelante o no ¿a eso le llaman familia?

Yo… una simple niña en esa época nunca me iba a imaginar que la academia tan anhelada iba a ser siempre mi infierno, el cual lo es actualmente. Día tras día cuento el tiempo que me falta salir de este maldito purgatorio, no se dios en que momento le dije a mi tío que si entraría y que saldría siendo la mejor cadete de la galaxia, creo que mi inocencia de niña fue lo que me cegó totalmente, pues sabrán que en el la "Real Academia de Entrenamiento" donde se forjan los héroes del mañana yo sería la única mujer…

Lo demás es una porquería, todos estos años he estado esforzándome al máximo para poder embarrarles en la cara a estos malditos puñeteros que soy mejor que ellos, y que solo por ser mujer me reprimen y me ven como objeto de diversión.

Pero al diablo con todo ya he llegado a mi habitación me preciso a darme una ducha y luego a descansar porque mañana será un capitulo más de este infierno.

Ya estoy otro día mas ya que a luchar en esta jungla de porquería.

Estaba en la clase de biología, no saben como la odio; preferiría estar en el simulador disparando, o jugando a las barbies como dice el imbécil de Maik; de hecho es lo único que me gusta hacer en esta pocilga.

Es un receso valla tiempo para respirar, nadie me habla, de hecho nunca he tenido a algún amigo solo me miran y murmuran, antes era pero porque me humillaban y me golpeaban pero la última vez intentaron violarme pero llegó un profesor desde entonces nadie me toca ya ni me hablan se siente tan desolado y triste pero mi única preocupación es largarme de aquí; aunque en las ultimas 3 horas se ha estado escuchando el rumor de que los piratas andan atacando nuestro sistema solar y que empezaron por plutón; puras patrañas da igual que vengan los mequetrefes esos, yo nunca he visto uno siquiera se como son, solo dicen que son criaturas viles y crueles que solo matan y roban por gusto me les uniria a ellos de ser libre, pero es ahí donde entra la RAE (real academia de entrenamiento) es la que controla las porquerías que hay en la galaxia (muy aparte de la policia federal de la galaxia) se supone que si se es muy bueno te llevan ahí pero no he escuchado a nadie de aquí que se haya ido, pero saben, mi ideal es ser una cazadora, vagar por ahí cazando bestias ganando dinero por matarlas ese es mi ideal, no como estos imbéciles que suponen ser generales y comandar una cuadra, ir a la PFG ¡ba! puras estupideces.

Al fin la hora de el simulador, saben algo casualmente siempre llevo el mejor puntaje, pero es cuando deciden apagarla o desconectar mi fuente y mis puntos se pierden, siempr lo hacen en cada examen en cada entrenamiento; por eso es todo el rencor que tengo, porque no admiten que una mujer es mejor que toda esa bola de imbéciles, por la tanto me he quedado en el nivel para principiantes y así seguirá siendo pero ya solo me falta un año para terminar la academia la lástima es que en combate saldré con nivel de principiante, pero me da igual lo único que quiero es salir ya de aquí.

En el simulador:

-¡Quítate Aran! estorbas- me dijo un cadete despreciable llamado Linn el que siempre me golpea y creo el causante de mi puntaje.

-Porque no te vas a lamerle el trasero a Maik- le conteste, y solo sentí como me apuñalaban por la espalda, y el idiota de Linn se me acercaba, y justo cuando estaba cerca de mi me daba un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago.

-Oye hija de nadie ¿porque no te vas a buscar a una esquina? Igual que tu madre- dijo el Linn.

Entonces se encendieron las luces y se escucho la voz de Maik diciendo que era todo por hoy.

Linn y su esclavo (lo digo porque el idiota parece estar enamorado de el y lo sigue como si fuese un perro) se largaron no sin antes Linn darme un segundo puñetazo en la cara dejándome desangrando la nariz, me tuve cubrir y preferí irme a el gimnasio a entrenar un rato pues era la hora de cenar y todo el mundo estaba atragantándose en la barra de comidas.

Mientras estaba golpeando al maniquí empecé a intentar recordar si alguna vez tuve un pasado ajeno a este infierno, y la verdad no lo encontré, solo recuerdo que cuando recién llegué, mi tío me dijo que si llevaba a cabo un excelente empeño en el entrenamiento para principiantes me acreditaría y me ayudaría a salir pronto de esta pocilga, pero véanme ahora sigo con el rango de principiante en combate pues esos idiotas se han encargado de hacerme la vida imposible, al único que le agradezco es a Maik pues aunque no cruzo ni una palabra con el sin siquiera ser mi amigo siempre esta aquí para decir "eso fue todo por hoy" y que no continúen esos peleles.

Después de haber desgarrado un poco el maniquí estaba completamente exhausta y decidí irme a mi habitación e ir a descansar para mañana intentar acreditar el entrenamiento para principiantes y que mi tío me ayude, pero ya hace mas de 4 años que mi tío no se para por aquí y la verdad no me interesa prefiero olvidarme de el y solo cumplir mi cometido LARGARME DE AQUI.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Examen para principiantes

Hoy es mi día al fin lograré acreditar el examen para principiantes no sé porque lo siento pero sé que lo lograré, mi primer clase para variar fue biología pero mi espíritu estaba lleno de energía y mi fe no quebró, pero muy aparte de que me sentía con mucha confianza de mi misma algo no andaba muy bien por aquí, no sé pero presentía algo diferente de lo normal, pero me da igual, solo quiero pasar el examen con éxito.

Durante el receso Linn se me acerco:

-¿Qué Aran sigues siendo una mediocre principiante? ¿Porqué no entiendes que esta academia no es para mujeres? Tu debes estar en la esquina esperándome como lo hizo tu madre.

No sé que sentí en ese momento no se si odio, o tristeza; odio por ese maldito que me fastidiaba la vida, o tristeza pues a mi madre nunca conocí, pero de repente me llene de energía y solo me quede en silencio pues como el lo dijo esta academia es solo para hombres, y yo tendría que ser la primera mujer en graduarme de aquí y lo iba a hacer.

-Tienes razón me voy a dar de baja- le conteste y me retire del comedor

Me sentí tan feliz pues Linn no se molesto en seguirme para golpearme con su esclavo simplemente quedo así, solo escuche como hacia su berrinche por no haberme humillado esta vez, no saben lo feliz que me sentí.

Llegué a mi habitación me puse a descansar pues estaba muy nerviosa por el examen pero al mismo tiempo me sentía fuerte y segura de mi misma para al fin después de 4 años de haberlo presentado al fin lo podría realizar.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo esperando a que dieran las 1700 horas, pero al fin llegó, me prepare aunque la verdad no había que llevar nada solo mi persona; al fin llegué al simulador, estaba un cabo ahí que me dijo:

-Cadete Aran ¿verdad?

-Si- le conteste.

-Ha habido un cambio de fecha- dijo el cavo.

-¿Porqué?- le pregunte.

-Vallase a su habitación Aran su examen se pospone dentro de una semana, prepárese correctamente- y diciéndome eso se retito del simulador

¿Porqué? Yo sabia que algo no estaba bien, y porqué hoy, cuando ya estaba preparada y decidida totalmente a pasar el examen; pero necesito investigar porque, últimamente algo no ha estado bien por aquí, y ya veremos; de mientras tanto iré a mi habitación a estudiar un poco lo necesito.

Estaba estudiando, bueno la verdad no; solo estaba meditando un poco de lo que ha sido mi vida desde que tengo memoria, le verdad no he hecho nada importante; y me preguntaba si lo llegaría a hacer, muchas veces me gustaba soñar que era muy poderosa, y que todo lo que tocaba lo destruía (es sentido figurado) pero otras, que era la heroína de la galaxia, y todos me aclamaban. De todas maneras mi prioridad ahorita es el examen y solo eso.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando de repente clave mi mirada hacia el ducto del aire acondicionado, me puse a pensar que esos ductos, uno conduce a otro, pasando asi por toda la academia; y observando yo siendo mujer soy la única que tiene habitación aparte; a veces pienso que es por eso que los hombres me tienen rencor, por que tengo algo mejor que ellos, pero no me interesa me puse a pensar ¿Cómo demonios le iba a hacer para investigar lo que estaba pasando? talves es otro coplot para que no pase el examen, ¡esos perros de nuevo! Pero fue cunado me paso por la cabeza lo de los ductos del aire… pero no estaba completamente segura si iba a poder entrar en ellos y de ahí trasladarme a las oficinas y espiar un poco algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero preferí aguardar un día mas pues no creo coherente ir sin saber siquiera que dirección tomar, así que mejor preferí observar cada una de las habitaciones y así lograr hacer un mapa para hacer mas fácil la búsqueda, pero mañana lo haré mientras tanto haré la tarea pues por el examen se me había olvidado, hasta mañana…


End file.
